


All of You Revealed

by waywardodysseys



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Oral Receiving, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22519396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardodysseys/pseuds/waywardodysseys
Summary: Mando swallows. You’re naked. Unclothed. He can’t move, can’t think. Gods, he’s finally seeing you naked and he’s wanted you naked since the day he asked you join him aboard the Razor Crest.Gods, he thinks, she’s beautiful.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You
Kudos: 86





	All of You Revealed

**Author's Note:**

> This is published on Tumblr on the same name.
> 
> This fic was requested.

You walk down the cargo ramp of the Razor Crest. Your clothes are dirty, you’re dirty too. 

Peli looks at you. “That bad?”

You sigh, “yes.”

“You can use my shower if you want to wash up, maybe get some rest. There’s a spare room connected to the shower room. You look exhausted. I’ll keep an eye on the green bean. We know each other from when Mando stopped by months ago. Before you joined him.”

You turn and look at Peli, your eyes find the kid at her feet. He looks up at you.

Peli reaches down and picks him up. “He’ll be fine. I promise.”

You reach out and touch the kid’s ear.

He coos at you and smiles.

“Thank you Peli,” you look around and see the droids sitting on the side. “Remember. No droids.”

“Yeah, I know. No droids.”

You put the tools in your one hand down. “If he comes back, you’ll let him know I haven’t disappeared?”

“Yeah.” Peli replies.

You smile, “thanks Peli.”

“You’re welcome.”

You grab your bag from the Razor Crest and make your way further into the docking bay and down a small corridor, finding the shower chambers and the spare room with a decent looking bed.

Once inside you drop your bag and make your way over to the bed. You feel how soft the mattress is, which is a surprise, and take a seat. You lie back against it and within minutes you’re drifting off to sleep.

\-------

You wake with a start, unsure of what time it is. You stretch as you get up from the bed. Peli hasn’t had any troubles, otherwise you wouldn’t have slept for as long as you had.

You sigh and look down at yourself. You’re still in your dirty clothing, still covered in dirt from helping Peli fix needed repairs.

You strip your clothing as you make your way into the bathroom and turn on the shower. When the water is to your liking you step under the spray and begin washing yourself and your hair. You take your time, its been a while since you’ve had an actual shower. A proper shower.

You’ve been traveling with Mando since you haggled him for a ride from the station where he met up with Ranzar for a job. Mando was reluctant at first but you had become an enormous help in many ways – fighting alongside him, watching the kid, helping keep the Razor Crest from falling apart.

As you soak in the warmth of the water and the appreciation of a shower, you let all your cares and worries slip away.

\-------

Mando walks into the docking bay and finds Peli working on the Razor Crest. He sees the kid on the ground next to her. He searches the circular area for you.

“Where’s Y/N?”

Peli jumps and turns around. “Gosh, maybe clear your throat or something. Don’t sneak up on people.”

Mando sighs, “sorry. Where’s Y/N?”

Peli nods towards her booth. “I told her to get some rest and a shower. She’s probably sleeping in the room down the corridor on your right. On the right, not left. The room on the left is mine.”

Mando’s walking away from Peli, making his way down the corridor.

He opens the door on right and walks in.

You walk in from the adjoining bathroom, wringing a towel on your wet Y/H/C hair trying to get the excess water. The rest of your body is naked.

Mando swallows. You’re naked. Unclothed. He can’t move, can’t think. Gods, he’s finally seeing you naked and he’s wanted you naked since the day he asked you join him aboard the Razor Crest.

Gods, he thinks, she’s beautiful. 

Mando shifts. His armor makes noise in the quietness.

You turn and shriek, “Mando!”

You hurriedly place the towel you were using for your hair in front of your body. It’s a small towel, doesn’t help much. You try to grab for some of your clothes, but you fumble with those too. 

Your heart is racing as you scramble back towards the wall trying to cover yourself.

Mando’s quiet as he drinks you in.

“Mando?!” You shriek again. “You need to knock!”

“I, uh,” his voice is just above a whisper. He notes it full of lust. “I, uh, I’m sorry.”

Mando walks to the bed and pulls off a sheet. 

He walks over to you and holds it up in front of you. He turns his head to the side.

You swallow as you watch Mando hold up the sheet, turn his head. Your heartbeat begins returning to normal as you grab the sheet and wrap it around your body.

“Thank you,” you whisper.

Mando nods curtly and turns away.

You move your feet quickly and walk around him to stop him.

Mando stops and looks at you.

Silence stretches wide between you two. You’re looking at your reflection in his beskar helmet. He’s looking in your Y/E/C eyes.

Mando can’t help himself as he reaches out and strokes your cheek with a gloved finger. “Y/N.”

You take a step closer and touch his helmet. “Mando.”

He uses his free hand to wrap around you and pull you up against him. He touches his helmet to your forehead. “I’ve liked you for a long time Y/N. I want to take you. I need to have you.”

You feel the coolness of his beskar metal chest plate through the thin sheet. The sensation it’s giving you along with his arm around you and his gloved hand on your cheek, is sending heatwave after heatwave through your body.

“I want you too Mando.”

Mando swallows. He feels himself harden at your admission. 

You place both hands on his helmet. He places his hands on your wrists.

“Y/N,” Mando whispers.

“Please Mando. I want all of you, including the face under the helmet,” you plead.

Mando waits a couple of beats before he lets go of your wrists.

You smile as you lift the helmet off his head and look into his deep dark brown eyes. You reach out and touch both cheeks feeling the light fuzz of hair on his cheeks and along his jawline.

You pull his mouth down to yours and brush your lips against his.

With one kiss, Mando is intoxicated with you. He wraps his arms around you and brings you as close as he can up against his body. He reaches up with his gloved hands, runs them along the sheet covering your naked body and pushes it down. It falls to the floor without a sound.

You moan against Mando’s lips as you feel his gloved hands travel up and down your body. You also feel how cold the beskar metal is against your bare skin. You shiver in Mando’s arms.

He pulls back and looks at you. “Are you okay?”

“Yes, Mando,” you smile, “I’m more than okay.”

Mando traces a gloved thumb over your soft, swollen lips. “Lie down for me.”

You kneel on the bed and lie back. You watch as Mando strips himself of his armor and uniform clothing. You lick your lips as you take in his naked form as he kneels on the bed. You feel his hard cock against your hip as he leans down and nuzzles your neck.

“Mando,” you suck in a breath as you feel his light hairy face scrape across your neck.

Mando kisses his way down from your neck, to your chest. He flicks one nipple with his tongue then the other. He smiles as he hears you moan and sees you arch your back. He loves how your fingers thread through his hair as he continues kissing you down your stomach.

He slowly pushes your legs open and palms your core. You’re hot and wet. He wonders how tight you are, but he’ll have to wait to find out. He wants to taste you more than anything.

Mando moves himself between your legs and dips his head as he opens your folds.

“Gods, Mando,” you moan as you feel his tongue find your clit and begins to circle it.

Mando inwardly moans. You’re sweeter than any sweet or fruit in the galaxy.

Your orgasm is revving up inside of you as Mando begins lashing at your clit faster. You remove your fingers from his hair and grasp the mattress underneath you.

“Man—mmm—oh—Mando,” you moan loudly as your orgasm crashes inside of you.

You bite your lip as your fingers tighten on the mattress and let your orgasm course through you.

Mando feels your body tremble as your orgasm consumes you. He removes his tongue and kisses his way back up your body. 

When his mouth reaches your neck, you reach down and stroke his hard cock. 

You move your hand up and down his cock slowly. You swirl your thumb around the tip, feeling the liquid already dripping from it.

“Y/N,” Mando hisses.

Your free hand roams through Mando’s hair then down his back.

“I want to be inside of you,” Mando whispers against your skin.

You open your legs further, giving him an open invitation.

Mando moans as he leans back and kneels between your open legs. He takes his cock from your hand and strokes it up and down your folds. He slowly sinks into your wetness, your hotness. Mando moans loudly. You’re tight too.

“Heavens, Y/N,” Mando growls as he sinks his cock into the depths of your pussy.

Your pussy clenches around Mando’s cock as he settles himself inside of you completely.

You move your hands up his stomach and chest as he begins thrusting in and out of you slowly. 

You roll your hips, meeting his thrusts.

Mando moans loudly as you two begin moving as one. He enjoys feeling your hands on his naked body. The sensation alone is helping his own orgasm build inside of him.

You feel another orgasm inside of you beginning to build. Your hands move to Mando’s back and you pull him down to you, capturing his mouth as your fingers dip into his back.

Mando kisses you back and pulls faintly away. He looks down at you, looks into your Y/E/C eyes.

“Y/N,” Mando pants as his thrusts become quicker.

“Mando,” you moan, keeping your hips in sync with his thrusts.

Your fingers dig deeper into his back as your orgasm hits you. You moan loudly as your pussy begins milking his cock.

“Fu—mmm,” Mando growls as he feels you orgasm against his cock buried deep inside you. His own orgasm finally crests, and he explodes inside of you.

Mando collapses on top of you. He’s breathless as he tries to pull away, but you wrap your arms around him.

“Stay,” you whisper.

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

You cup his cheek, “I’m okay Mando.”

Eventually you let Mando move. to his side. He pulls your body up against his. He runs his hands up and down your side.

“Glad now I didn’t knock?” Mando asks with a tease.

You kiss him lightly, then pull away to look into his eyes and smile, “yes.”


End file.
